


【121无差】口红印

by xunqinghuan



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Possessive Behavior, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunqinghuan/pseuds/xunqinghuan
Summary: 两人之间出于占有欲的恶作剧行为
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 12





	【121无差】口红印

杰森饶有兴趣地看着在梳妆台镜子前化妆的迪克。迪克化妆一向很快，他们都是如此。

那里摆的化妆品没有很多，大多数是杰森买的，因为迪克不常常住在这里。

在夜巡脸上受的伤和疲倦感，都要通过化妆品把痕迹遮盖。所有蝙蝠都精通此道。更别说迪克在任务中还扮过蝙蝠女，本人是乐在其中。

四个兄弟化妆手法都是跟着布鲁斯学的。

今天迪克有一场晚会，是韦恩公司的。提姆昨天被他们强迫去睡觉，到现在都没醒。迪克就代替提姆去出席。

迪克准备涂口红，他凑前对着镜子左右打量自己漂亮的脸：“你的口红呢？”

“你干嘛用我的？”杰森从口红架上抽出一根递给他。

迪克头也没转，接过去用。

“换一个淡颜色的。”他扭开。

“你涂这个颜色更有诱惑力。”杰森又拿了一根给他。

“你想要我去诱惑谁？”迪克眨眨他的蓝色的眼睛，“乖，等我晚上回家再涂给你看。”他抿抿唇。

杰森打开被迪克放在桌子上的那根口红，挤开镜子前的迪克：“让点位置。”

“怎么？”迪克右手撑在梳妆台上。他已经穿着白色的礼服衬衫，低头看略微俯下身涂口红的杰森。他的右手搭在杰森肩膀上，问：“你要做什么？”

杰森动作迅速地涂完鲜艳红色的口红，直起腰来。他按过迪克的肩膀，头侧在迪克的脖子处，在他的白色衣领上留下一个显眼的唇印。

迪克很开心地笑了，露出牙齿的明朗笑容：“你要不要多印几个？”他的眼睛在发光。

天啊，他怎么会这么有魅力。杰森脑海里闪过想要跟着一起去的念头。

“不。”杰森耳尖微红，转过身去衣架那边拿迪克的外套。

“你帮我系领带。”迪克跟在他后面粘上去。

“不。”

“小翅膀，别害羞。”

“我没有。”杰森把迪克的外套塞在他怀里，然后就扭开门把手，“又一个案子，我还要去干架。微波炉里有一盘小甜饼，你回来自己加热。”在晚会上根本没办法吃好东西。

迪克比了个“OK”的手势。

*** 

红头罩总觉得今天别人看他的眼神有点奇怪。说实话，他花了一点时间才发现一贯敬畏恐惧的眼神里多了些别的东西。

在明亮的灯泡下，他顶着反光的头罩问一众毒贩：“有什么不对？”他等着答案。

毒贩们拼命摇头。

“别骗我。”红头罩的枪搭在肩膀上。

“真的没事。”他们说。

红头罩便继续他的训话。

安静的人群中突然传出扑哧的笑声。

这一切都太诡异了。

红头罩咔嚓上膛，如潮水般散开的人群让出躲在最后的那个人。他暴露在黑漆漆的枪管之下，脸上还残留着没有散去的笑容。

“中小丑笑气了？”红头罩保持手臂姿势不动，向那个人走过去。

“不是。”那个人的表情立刻耷拉下来，他捂住自己的脸颊。随着红头罩越走越近，他又露出想笑不敢笑的模样，正在扭曲脸部肌肉。

红头罩狐疑地上下打量那个人。那人紧张地按住自己的脸。

红头罩只感觉莫名其妙：“有病就去医院看。”

“是。”他用力点头。

红头罩刚想转身，他左边又有人在笑。人群开始躁动起来。

“你们到底有什么毛病！”他对着那方向涂有喷漆画的墙壁开了两枪。

现在他们安静了。

“这里可能有小丑的笑气。”有一个胆子大的人冒出头，双手死死按住脸上的肌肉，“我们忍不住。”

“那我怎么没事？”红头罩指挥他们到处检查。

在一边翻墙倒柜检查时，两两三三毒贩聚在一起小声窃窃私语。看上去很欢快地交谈。

红头罩坐在高高的累积起来的箱子上：“别说话。”

有人仰头朝着红头罩看，又转过头偷笑，整个肩膀都在颤抖。

“一群该进阿卡姆的疯子。”红头罩暗骂几句脏话。

***

检查无果，这次会议也只能就此结束。

红头罩接着去了一个偏僻的港口，塞满了废弃的集装箱。黑面具被砸了几次场子，变得格外谨慎——他终于查到了这次货物的交易点。

他躲在废弃楼道顶处，尽量让自己一个6英尺的壮汉缩在阴影处。他就等下面这群蠢货把货拿出来，就把东西全部炸了。

下面那群人一直在吵，交易不顺利。

红头罩打了个哈欠，仔细思考毒贩们奇怪的举止。如果是那群人故意捉弄他，他就要让所有人看看红头罩单枪匹马成为黑道大佬的本事。

他的余光瞟见一个小巧的绿色身影突然出现在人群边，握着一把长刀到处挥舞。原本针锋相对的两派全部集火罗宾。

操。

他无奈地站起身，肩膀上的火箭筒发射出去，打中更远的地方的集装箱。许多箱子炸飞，无数排集装箱像多米诺骨牌一样倒地。

很大的声响。

这样子能吸引所有人的注意力，帮那个崽子一把。

紧接着他从高楼跳下，借着钩爪枪荡向达米安，左手握枪连续射击让三个想要靠近男孩的人失去战斗力。

“头罩，我不用你帮忙。”

“我自作多情。”红头罩没有靠近暴躁砍人的罗宾，在距离他一段的地方降落，“老头子让你一个人来？”

“蝙蝠侠在后面。”罗宾困惑地看了红头罩一眼，“你怎么了？”他的眼睛突然睁大，像是看见很不可思议的怪物。

“什么怎么了？我从来就没有怂过他。”

罗宾又用力击倒一个比他高许多的壮汉，比之前更用力：“我是问你的头罩。你刚刚去干什么了？”

恶魔崽子露出恶狠狠的表情，他朝着红头罩龇牙：“你要是敢做对不起夜翼的事，我就杀了你。”

红头罩摸不着头脑，他有点生气：“我干嘛了？”

“你的头罩上面有五六个口红印。瞎了？”

操？操！

等到杰森完全转过身来。“有两个是蓝色的……”罗宾恍然大悟，厌恶地躲开想要冲过来的红头罩，“肮脏的大人。你们又在玩什么情趣，别扯到任务里。”

僵硬身体的杰森在头罩下的脸瞬间变得滚烫通红，他抑制住摔枪的冲动，大喊大叫：“我什么都不知道！”

“一定是你强迫他做的。”罗宾说。男孩狠狠地瞪红头罩的头罩，好像要把上面的东西给抠下来。

我的天啊。

红头罩浑身上下不自在，红得像一只被蒸熟的虾。他在头罩下止不住尴尬又害羞的大大笑容，傻气极了。

讨厌的格雷森。他甜蜜又苦恼地说。

红头罩发誓要在蝙蝠侠到之前离开这个鬼地方。

然后他需要把自己的头罩取下来，让夜间的冷风给脸降降温。

***

刚刚脱离舞池的迪克靠在吧台边，招呼酒保给他上一杯。

“哪个调皮的女孩子在舞池里给你留下的？”一个股东靠近，并暧昧地笑，“那可是个幸运的女孩。”

迪克对着他微笑，接过酒保刚调好的酒，饮下一口：“为了满足我男朋友可爱的占有欲。”他满足地叹了口气。

“他今天来了没？”那人睁大眼睛，得到了一个意料之外的答案。没人听说过格雷森有过男朋友。

“没有，不过我很想他能来。”迪克露出相当迷人的微笑，“他应该已经发现我给他的小惊喜了。”可惜不能亲眼看见男朋友恼羞成怒的表情。

***

在冰山赌场的酒会开始前，迪克偷袭正在化妆的杰森，在他领子上多亲了几个唇印。

想到几个月前的事，红头罩追着要去夜巡的夜翼后面跑了三条街，坚持要用红漆在夜翼制服上喷满红蝙蝠。


End file.
